(a) Field of Invention
This invention relates to alternative lighting and power sources, and more particularly, to retrofit back-up electrical systems, as well as wall mounted, recessed, downlighting and other devices.
Natural disasters, i.e., hurricanes, tornadoes, earthquakes, floods, ice storms, lightning storms and blizzards are inevitable and repeated occurrences. They can result in utility company power failures that can place their customers at risk. Consequently, there is a need for arrangements that can be used in, and with, electrical devices, such as a table lamps and light fixtures, to function in the face of power failures.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
Attempts have been made in the past to provide back-up and general lighting in a fixture or lamp in the event of a mains power failure. However, all such prior devices must be hard-wired and installed either by a qualified and licensed electrician, or a person skilled in installation. Additionally all prior devices either restrict the user to a particular type of fixture, or a design adapted only for a particular decor.
Although prior devices respond and enter a DC (Direct Current) back-up mode when AC (Alternating Current) is not available, none can be installed into standard lighting fixtures without considerable expense, labor and compromise of style. The specific installation requirements of prior devices limit the decor to a particular design. Moreover, none of the prior art devices can be used in different types of lighting fixtures to give general and backup lighting, while incorporating replaceable and rechargeable batteries. Nor can prior art devices be used in different types of lighting without requiring special installation and "hard wiring" to a constant source of uninterrupted Alternating Current power.
Another shortcoming of the prior art is the failure to protect back-up DC batteries from excessive heat. The prior art cannot be portable and used in different areas in the event AC main power is not available.
Accordingly, there is a need for back-up lighting that overcomes the prior shortcomings.
It is the object of the invention to reduce the installation cost associated with emergency back-up lighting, and make available reliable back-up lighting that is both aesthetically pleasing and suitably operational for any area where the safety and convenience of back-up lighting, or power, are desired.